It is known in the art to impart magnetic properties to paint compositions. Conventionally, this is accomplished by the addition of magnetic material to the paint. This is usually done using oil-base paint compositions because of the rust and degradation problems which may result from the addition of magnetic metal material to water-base or latex paint, which problems are compounded when the paint is exposed to the environment.
It has remained for the current invention to provide a method for creating a surface coating, or paint, which is receptive to magnetic articles, while not itself being magnetic. It has further remained for the subject invention to teach the foregoing coating in the form of a latex, or water-base, surface coating.